1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal flow sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal flow sensor that can be used to monitor the flow of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within a shunt.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hydrocephalus is a condition caused by an abnormal accumulation of CSF in cavities inside the brain. If not treated properly, hydrocephalus can cause severe disablements in children and adults, and can even cause death. If cerebrospinal fluid accumulates, the ventricles become enlarged and the pressure inside the brain increases. Hydrocephalus is a severe degenerative condition that occurs in children from birth on. Hydrocephalus is presumably caused by a complex interaction between genetic and environmental factors. A person can also acquire hydrocephalus later in life, which can be due to, for example, spina bifida, brain hemorrhage, meningitis, skull trauma, tumors and cysts.
Hydrocephalus occurs in newborns with a frequency of approximately 1 out of 5,000–10,000. There is currently no known prevention or cure for hydrocephalus. The most effective treatment so far is the surgical implantation of a shunt behind the ear. A shunt is a flexible tube that is inserted into the ventricular system of the brain to divert the cerebro fluid to other regions of the body. However, shunts frequently malfunction, leading to infections which can cause severe complications for the patient (e.g., delayed development, learning disabilities).
According to some estimates, up to 50% of patients who receive a shunt, will have the shunt malfunction at some time during his or her lifetime. Most shunt malfunctions are due to a blocked catheter and an incorrectly adjusted shunt valve.
The present inventors believe that the occurrence of complications due to a shunt malfunction can be detected easier by using a miniaturized implantable flow sensor, in accordance with the present invention, that has been developed for monitoring CSF flow. The sensor employs temperature sensors and a heater that do not contact the CSF, yet measures the CSF flow and can therefore be implanted so as to last for an extended period of time (e.g., greater than 10 years).
In particular, when a shunt valve is implanted in children, a malfunction of the implant can be effectively detected by use of an additional implanted sensor. The thermal flow sensor in accordance with the present invention represents a significant advance in the treatment of hydrocephalus in patients and also represents an additional step towards the development of a closed-loop control system, which can continuously optimize the flow rate in the patient's shunt valve.
In addition, the thermal flow sensor of the present invention provides physicians with novel, previously unattainable information about the formation and drainage of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF).